


Redamancy

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Below them the clock strikes midnight; it's a new day, a new start and new troubles and Aiden really shouldn't bring it up again but he can't help it, needs to know: "Why did you ask me that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in French, thanks to the lovely Rikurt36: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12134049/2/Ethan-et-Aiden-Collection-d-OS-traduits

 

**"If Deucalion asks you to, would you kill _me?_ "**

 

 

It's a cold evening, as far as temperatures in Beacon Hills go. The air fogs before Aiden as he breathes out and Ethan's wearing a baggy hoodie - his, if Aiden remembers correctly (and he does) - even though it's been a long time since the cold made them uncomfortable. Aiden thinks it stems from years ago, back when they'd both try to make themselves look as small as possible, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Ethan's not as tall as Aiden, a good inch or two shorter, and so the sleeves fall over his hands, warming his fingers as he toys with the material, staring up at the sky. They're on the roof.

It's something that was never really a  _thing_ until it they realised it already was; sitting out under the starlight after a day that was particularly rough, whether they'd fought with each other or not, this was their way of forgiving. And, really, Aiden needs that tonight.

Below them the clock strikes midnight; it's a new day, a new start and new troubles and Aiden really shouldn't bring it up again but he can't help it, needs to know: "Why did you ask me that?" 

Ethan stills. "Didn't say anything." 

His fingers poke out the edge of the jumper cuffs and he ducks his head, foot scuffing at the tiles beneath them. Aiden's never had much patience but for Ethan he tries. He knows, has known for longer than he's known to control the pull of the full moon, that his brother would rather take a punch to the gut than hear raised voices; they've both heard enough of that when they were younger, it's not a memory he cares to relive, much, either. 

"You know what I mean." Aiden says, tone soft. Ethan's silent and he so continues, frustrated but still patient enough to take this slow. "Don't keep me hanging, I want to know," The _'need to,'_ is left unspoken but it hangs in the air between them, thick and heavy. Then, with a sigh, "Please." 

Closing his eyes, Ethan nods. "He loves me, you know. He really does." (Aiden holds back the strained 'I know', let's him continue because he knows if he interrupts, they'll be here all night.) "And you may need to know 'why', but I need to know 'if'. If you love me as much as he does - if you love me  _more_ than he does." ( _You know I do, you know I do,_ is on the tip of Aiden's tongue. He keeps it in.) "Because we've been through so much, Aid, but I can't - I can't do this forever. I can't be a fucking lapdog for the rest of my life, and you know that's what we are so don't even start. We went from _them_ to Deucalion, he doesn't give a shit about us personally and you know that. I need to know that I have options - a safety net, so to speak, - when I've had enough." _  
_

Aiden's throat feels dry, suddenly, the wind knocked out of him and the ground somewhat shifted. "You think I wouldn't go with you?" He watches as Ethan shrugs one shoulder, not looking at him. "Pup, I'd follow you to the gates of Hell and Purgetory, even back againif we made it that far." 

Ethan raises his head and finally (oh god,  _finally,_ ) meets Aiden's gaze. "You mean it?"

Instead of responding, Aiden meets Ethan half way and kisses him softly, lips moving against his and he feels a little warmer, like everything's shifted into place. "Yeah," he says, breath fanning out across his brother's cheeks. "Yeah, I do." 


End file.
